Maldita Tentacion
by luckysk
Summary: Chap4 listo.. Ginny heredera de una fortuna? Un Rubio histericoo?
1. Chapter 1

Aca todo lo que hago.. parece no alcanzar

Capitulo N°1:

Esa noche debia ser diferente. Si. Él no podía seguir con ese juego; le gustaba pero lo destrozaba lentamente..

"_Puedo hacerlo"_ pensó mientras se miraba su reflejo en el espejo- Claro que puedo- se dijo en voz alta mientras se volteaba para dirigirse hacia la puerta de su habitacion.

Salio sigilosamente y busco su mochila en la Sala Comun. Alli estaba, rodeada de libros, tinteros y plumas. La abrió y extrajo su capa invisible, observo su tarea incompleta de pociones que debía entregar el dia siguiente, pero no se preocupo; lo esperaban dos pisos arriba.

Se envolvió en su capa y se abrió paso entre los desiertos pasillos del castillo y apretó el paso. La luz de la luna se colaba por entre los ventanales y el cielo estrellado suponían que les esperaba una mañana soleada y calurosa.

Miro su reloj. 23:15. Corrió el ultimo tramo hasta llegar a aquella sala que alguna vez había sido utilizada para dictar clases de transformaciones. Tomo el pomo dorado y tiro de el cautelosamente, mientras que recorría la sala con sus ojos.

En el centro había una gran alfombra negra y sobre ella un sillón bastante grande de cuero negro y una mesita ratona también negra donde alguien, seguramente ella, había depositado un vino tinto fino al parecer, y dos copas de vino…

Y allí estaba ella; sentada sobre una de las ventanas, mirando perdidamente hacia los terrenos.. tan radiante.. tan serena.. tan angelical, con su fogosa cabellera quemándole la espalda..

Sonrio para afuera y se quito la capa mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Se encamino hacia la muchacha, pero ella le gano de antemano.

-Pense que no venias- le dijo la pelirroja mientras lo besaba

-Puede que me tarde un poco, peronunca faltaría- le contestó el mientras le tomaba la mano y la conducía hacia el sillón- Me muero de ganas por saber que nos espera hoy- le dijo sensualmente mientras ella tomaba asiento y el descorchaba el vino

-Sabes que me estoy quedando corta de ideas- le contesto la chica con culpa y recibia la copa que el muchacho le ofrecia. Espero unos segundos hasta que el se sento junto a ella y le sonrio –Por ti, Draco Malfoy, para que noches como estas se repitan

-Por ti, Virginia, porque no sea mas que un buen recuerdo- brindó el y llevo su copa hacia la de ella sin chocarlas.

Se miraron y bebieron en silencio. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto?

La pelirroja tomo la copa de su acompañante y la deposito en la mesita junto a la suya.

Volvio a mirar esos ojos grises.. cuanto lo deseaba..

Lo agarro del cuello para llevarlo hacia ella y trato besarlo, pero el le corrió la cara.

-Quisiera hablar contigo antes de todo esto- le susurro Draco mientras se alejaba un poco..

Ginny sonrio levemente mientras posaba nuevamente, sus manos en la nuca de Draco. Se acerco nuevamente y paso su nariz por todo el grueso cuello del chico y esparcio unos cuantos besos en él, entonces, de a poco, fue sintiendo como la resistencia del rubio iba cediendo y se iba enganchando en el juego, rozandole las piernas con sus dedos.

Pero de pronto, el chico se freno y otra vez, se había detenido totalmente.. al parecer, Malfoy no la deseaba como ella lo deseaba a el.

Indignada, agarro su copa y se sirvió vino hasta el tope, lo miro nuevamente, e hizo fondo en blanco sin vacilar. Tomo la botella y comenzó a servirse otra copa, pero antes de poder acercarla a la boca, él se la arrebato.

-Que pasa? Acaso ya no causo en ti lo que causé alguna vez?- pregunto la pelirroja mirándolo fijamente

-Me mueves el cielo y la tierra- le contetso Draco –Pero parece que no lo entiendes..-dijo casi inaudiblemente

Ginny le tomo la mano y comenzo a dibujarle círculos imaginarios con su dedo índice en la palma del chico-Entonces, por que no me haces enteder?- inquirió mientras le soltaba la mano y se tiraba hacia atrás.

Dudando completamente, Draco la miro. Pero parecía tan dispuesta.. tal vez, después de todo, se había confundido, tal vez, después de todo, ella si lo quería pero no sabia demostrarlo.. tal vez, lo suyo no era solo sexo, sexo.. y mas sexo..

La tomo por la cintura y pego su cuerpo con el suyo. Comenzo a marcarle todos los rasgos del rosotro de aquella hermosa mujer con un dedo.. tan frágil.. se estremeció al recordar las muchas noches que la había echo suya, y quiso, solamente, poder pasar una noche junto a ella sin contacto físico. Pero el gemido que la muchacha había lanzado, lo hizo querer apurar los tramites. Sin dejar de mirarla, comenzó a acariciarle el cuello y a desprenderle la camisa, mientras que con la otra mano le acariciaba el muslo izquierdo..

Se deshizo completamente de la camisa y comenzó a recorrer todo el tronco blanco de la chica, disfrutando el tacto de esa piel suave que se le ofrecia..

Ella lo disfrutaba; Malfoy lo notaba.

Bajo un poco mas, y comenzó a tocarla por encima de la pollera, mientras Ginny ahogaba una risita.

Draco también sonrio, le encantaba hacerla sufrir, pero como a el también le estaba gustando, comenzó a subirle la pollera completamente, dejando a la vista el culotte rosa que llevaba esa noche.

Virginia largo un suspiro y se echo hacia atrás en el sillón, apoyándose en sus brazos, abriendo las piernas y sin poder abrir todavía los ojos.

El rubio agrando aun mas su sonrisa y tomo con sus manos los costados del culotte para despojarla de el lentamente, y lo tiro al otro extremo del sillón. Comenzo a acariciar la intimidad de la chica casi automáticamente, pero no hacia falta, el deseo estaba mas que reflejado. Le beso la entrepierna, y de a poco, fue probando el sexo de aquella mujer que lo volvia loco; sintiendo como ella le hcia presión con las manos en su cuello y subia sus caderas; una batalla ganada.

Los gemidos que salian de la pelirroja lo exitaban cada vez mas y mas y lo incitaban a no parar. Sin pensarlo, la chica se corrió y lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Draco arrodillado en el sillón que se terminaba de desprender la camisa.

Ginny se incorporo de a poco y le ayudo a que se la sacara para empezar a rodearle los hombros con sus caricias en circulo. Bajo tocándole todo el pecho y la panza hasta la hebilla del cinturón y la desprendía rápidamente.

Busco la mirada del chico y comenzó a tirar del cinturón por un extremo.

Llenos de deseo, esos ojos grises la insitaban a no parar; tanteo por encima del pantalón y fue noto un gran bulto que pedia salir casi a gritos. Bajo el cierre del pantalón, y tiro del mismo para dejar al chico en bóxer.

Miro lo que le esperaba y se mordió la boca..

Muy imponente y deseoso, ahí estaba.. hizo lo ultimo que debía hacer para encontrarse cara a cara y le quito lo ultimo de ropa que cubria a su rubio, y volvió a mirar esos ojos grises.

Lo acaricio con una mano, desde la mojada cabeza hasta casi la mitad del miembro, y solo cuando Draco cerro los ojos, ella se atrevió a probarlo con la boca.. como al rubio le gustaba.. le beso la cabeza y le paso la lengua, y recién entonces, lo metió en su boca.

Malfoy jugaba con los rizos de la pelirroja y le acariciaba el cuello cuando gimio casi sin fuerzas y expulso un liquido que lleno la boca de su amante; se acomodo rápidamente en el sillón y alzo a Ginny de modo que esta se sentara en él. La beso entera mientras ella le recorría las líneas de los pectorales y abdominales, y comenzó con el movimiento de mete y saca con la ayuda de los saltitos ella pegaba sobre él…

Se despertó sintiéndose entero.

La noche anterior habia dado todo de si, y al fin, Virginia había comprendido cuales eran las intenciones que el perseguía…

Bajo a la Sala Comun donde Zabinni, Crabe y Goyle lo estaban esperando

-Vamos?-dijo el rubio muy sonriente- Tengo un hambre!!

-Jajaja y eso que yo pensaba que ayer habías comido "bien"-Le dijo Zabinni guiñándole el ojo

-Nunca termine tan satisfecho como ayer- Le respondió el con complicidad mientras empujaba a los mastodontes que tenia de compañeros.

Entraron tonteando al Gran Salon y se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin. Comenzaron a servirse la comida y de a poco el lugar se fue llenando.

-Emm- dijo Zabinni codeando a Draco en las costillas- Boluu.. mira..

Draco trato de observar lo mismo que su amigo y lo vio..

Ginny de la mano con Potter.

Escupio el cubito de melón que estaba comiendo y comenzó a sentir un ardor en la garganta

-A mi me daría asco andas con alguien tan débil- Dijo un tono sensual a espalda de los chicos- Aunque claro, siendo una pobretona, me colgaría de cualquiera con plata

-Por lo menos ella anda con alguien, Parkinson- Le contesto Malfoy con odio- Perdonenme pero estoy lleno- Dijo y se levanto de su lugar, empujando el banco hacia delante

-Menos masl que ayer comiste bien- Dijo Goyle con su voz de retardado, a lo que Draco lo fulmino con la mirada

Camino hacia las puertas del Gran Salón.

La conocía, y sabi que por mas que lo quisiera, ella no lo buscaría, no. Despues de todo, solo el tenia la culpa de haberse enamorado de una egoísta como era ella.

"calmar nuestra sed no tiene nada de mal" como le decía siempre que se veian..

Volvio a mirarla; el contacto visual fue instantáneo… ella le sonreía, pero aun asi, no soltaba a Potter.. Acaso habia olvidado lo que habían vivido en la ex sala de transformaciones?

Draco bajo la cabeza; una lagrima que habia rodado en su mejilla, se encontraba dispersa en el piso.

Salio casi corriendo de allí; Ginny habia notado su lagrima, estaba seguro.

Camino hacia el despacho de Snape. Necesitaba hablar con la única persona que lo entendía.

Golpeo la puerta desesperado, pero nadie contesto.

Maldijo por lo bajo y pego un puñetazo en la pared. ¿Dónde se habia metido ese hombre? Cerro fuerte los ojos, implorando que al abrirlos, todo fuera distinto.

Miro su reloj. Faltaban 40 minutos para su primera clase.. que era pociones.. con Snape. Sonrio tontamente. Realmente, era un estúpido.

Corrio hacia la mazmorra de pociones, y como si lo intuyera, encontró a su profesor apoyado en el marco de la puerta

-Pasa-le ordeno Severus mientras observaba el pasillo desierto al cerrar la puerta- Sabía que no tardarías.

¡

Fin del Primer Capitulo..

Hola! Bueno aca estoy con una nueva historia que espero q les guste... la verdad que me trae muchos recuerdos xq es algo vivido, pero el final va a ser.. espero que sea mejor que el mio..

bueno, espero q comenten, cualquier consulta o lo que quieran, no se queden con las ganas y escribanme a 


	2. Chapter 2

_Le encanta ir a la cama conmigo pero ella no qiere nada... nada mas.._

**[Capitulo N°2**

Y entro con mas fuerza.

No le importaba su compañera de esa noche; él estaba perdido en su mente.

Casi violentamente, siguió con su movimiento mientras sentía como esa chica golpeaba el colchon.

_"Al fin y al cabo, el único que pierde, eres tu"_ le habia dicho esa mañana Snape.. acaso creía que el era tan tonto como para dejarse manipular?

La agarro por la cintura y la levanto un poco. Le beso los pechos y trato de moverse mas rápido aun.

Cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por los gemidos de la chica; pero una y otra vez se le venia la cara de la pelirroja a la mente. Mas enojado aun, abrió los ojos y un poco mas violento, prosiguió con el movimiento.

_"ya te di mi opinión miles de veces. Queda en ti sufrir o disfrutar"._ Descarado. Que sabia él?.. el no habia pasado esas noches junto a ella, ni mucho menos compartido las largas charlas en los terrenos del colegio.

Sintio un grito de placer y comprendió que la muchacha habia tenido un orgasmo. La observo y sintió asco.. que lo habia llevado a acostarse con esa persona, cuyo nombre ya habia olvidado?

_"Como en los viejos tiempos"_ pensó. Se movio apenas un poco mas, y acabo antes de lo que habia esperado. _"No puedo seguir asi".._

Se abrocho el ultimo botón de la camisa y se paso una mano por la cabellara que momentos antes habia estado prolijamente engominado hacia atrás.

Metio una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y agarro su capa con la otra mano. Echo una ultima mirada a la mazmorra y vio que la chica seguía prendiéndose la pollera.

Camino lentamente hacia la puerta; deseando que no lo frenera…

-Ya te vas?- dijo la muchacha desde su lugar

-Hay gente esperándome- contesto el sin voltearse

-Pense que podríamos repetirlo, no se que dices tu- comento la chica. Draco sintió los pasos a sus espaldas, y segundos después, las manos de ella sobre sus hombros..

-Podria ser- dijo el desinteresadamente- pero habría que arreglarlo después- termino y salió por la puerta.

Camino sin rumbo por el castillo y ojeo su reloj. 23.15… pero ese noche no iba a ser como las otras, lo sabia. Se apoyo en la pared del pasillo y se dejo caer lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el frio piso.

Ginny salía con Potter.. y ni siquiera habia sido capaz de avisarle; no.. se tenia que enterar frente a todo el mundo.. y eso que la noche anterior.. tal vez Snape tenia razón.. él no podía mostrarse débil; menos si no la amaba.. o si? Esa atracción que sentía por ella era muy fuerte, y no era el único que lo habia notado; la pelirroja hacia tiempo que habia dejado la niñez y habia madurado cambiando todo de si.. y habían tenido lo que el pensaba que era amistad hasta ese momento.. o por lo menos, eso habia entendido el.

Amigos con derecho a roce.. otra de las grandes frases de la pelirroja..

Sonrio cínicamente. Estaba decidido.. ella habia cambiado el juego, entonces las reglas las impondría el rubio.. Nunca habia sufrido por nadie, no empezaría ahora.. Se levanto perezosamente y se sacudió el pantalón. Busco su paquete de cigarrillos, saco uno y lo prendió.. _"aire"_ pensó sonriendo. Y si se daba una vuelta por la ex sala de transformaciones? Tal vez ahí estaba su pelirroja.. con Potter.. no.. mejor no iba.. pero es que tenia tantas ganas de ver que habia..

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de borrar las asquerosas imágenes que se habían proyectado en su mente al pensar en ellos, y pateo el piso. Donde estaba Blaise? Ese tonto.. nunca estaba cuando lo necesitaba. Camino algo descolocado sin saber bien a donde ir, hasta que decidió ir a dormir.

Apuro su marcha mientras acababa el primer cigarro y prendía el siguiente..

**[νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв**

Cruzo la sala común de Slytherin y busco en alguna mesa un cenicero. Lo tomo y coloco sobre el lo que quedaba del cigarrillo para que se consumiera solo. Se desperezo. Miro a su alrededor, pero no habia nadie allí. Se quedo inmóvil unos segundos como tratando de recordar para que habia ido a ese lugar y se dispuso entrar en su dormitorio compartido con Blaise.. ojala lo encontrara.

Entro en la habitación inundada de la oscuridad.. tanteo en la cama de Blaise pero no habia nada..

-Mierda- exclamo en voz baja.

Se paro frente a un espejo grande que tenia junto al ropero y se miro con la ayuda de la leve luz que emitia la luna. A pesar del cansancio, en su rostro no habia rastro de sueño. Aflojo el cinturón y lo saco rápidamente. Se desprendió la camisa, se saco los zapatos, luego las medias. Se saco los pantalones; se despeino un poco y tomo el espejo por los costados. _"estar mal por una chica"_ sonrio ampliamente.. que estupidez..

Se saco totalmente la camisa y se volvió a desperezar… El jueves estaba llegando a su fin; era casi viernes.. donde podía estar Blaise? Vamos.. al otro dia habia clases.. necesitaba hablar con él.. Miro el reloj. 23:50

Jaa!! Era bastante tarde. Arrastro los pies por el piso alfombrado y se sento en un costado de la cama. Bostezo grotescamente y se metió dentro.

Pero.. las sabanas estaban destendidas.. que..?

Prendio la lamparita que habia en su mesita de noche y busco confundido una explicación.

Y ahí la encontró; una chica de cabellos de fuego se encontraba durmiendo al otro extremo de la cama.

Estaba soñando.. claro.. que otra explicación habia para eso?

Miro al frente y se despeino mas.. volvió a obesrevar a su izquierda y allí seguía estando esa Gryffindor..

Observo el espejo ante el cual se habia parado hacia unos instantes y éste le reflejo lo mismo.. un rubio sentado en la cama y al otro extremo, una pelirroja.

Algo aturdido, hizo que esta se volteara. Pero seguía dormida

Como las otras veces, seguía pareciendo un angel.. nunca iba a cambiar eso?

¿Qué hacia¿Cómo despertarla? Quería saber como habia llegado ahí y mas alla de eso, quería dormir.

Le agarro fuerte de una mejilla y pellizco de ella. Una expresión de dolor apareció en la cara de la muchacha y acto seguido, una cachetada en la cara del rubio

-acaso estas loca?- Pregunto Malfoy agarrándose la mejilla y saltando instantáneamente

-Perdon perdón estaba dormidaa!- le dijo ella mientras le agarraba la cara.

Draco sintió como ella acercaba su rostro; cerca de un beso el rubio se levanto de la cama

-Como llegaste aca?- Pregunto con desgano

-Blaise… lo cruce hace un rato… al parecer no tenias intenciones de ir a la sala.. entonces me vine hasta la sala común de Slytherin.. el problema era que no tenia la contraseña.. y justo llego Blaise y me hizo pasar.. y me dijo que me quedara en la habitación; que el se iba a una fiesta o que le iban a hacer la fiesta.. nose que dijo no entendí bien- explico rápidamente la muchacha

-Y para que necesitabas verme?- pregunto Draco- Crei que tenias un novio para que te atienda

Lo que ella respondió habia sido inaudible por lo bajo que lo habia dicho.

-La verdad… es que no te entendí nada- le comento el mientras volvia a la cama- y no se tu, pero yo tengo sueño.. asi que acción para otro dia

-Como tu digas- le dijo ella-Pero de aca no me voy a ir! Es muy tarde- le dijo enojada

-Ok! Es una cama bastante grande como para dos- Le informo con sorna el Slytherin

Se acostaron en silencio; espalda contra espalda.

-Que nos paso?- pregunto suavemente Ginny luego de un rato

-No se- le respondió el- pregúntatelo vos misma

El silencio los invadió de vuelta.

-Rubio..-susurro ella y se acosto mirando la espalda del chico.

Draco miraba la pared. Sintió los dedos de la chica dibujando esos tan conocidos círculos imaginarios y cerro los ojos. Respiro profundo y apretó la mandibula. Pero ella seguía haciéndolo.

Se volteo lentamente y quedaron los dos de frente

-Que es lo que estas buscando, Virginia?.. no creo q sea lo que yo te quiero ofrecer- comento el algo cansado.

-Shh- le dijo ella mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Draco cerro los ojos. Tenerla cerca era muy.. trágico..

Sintio como los pies de la muchacha se paseaban por sus pantorrillas. El contacto de los pechos con el suyo..

Un beso se posó en la clavícula del rubio, que echo la cabeza hacia atrás.. Ginny comenzó a esparcir mas besos yendo hacia el hombro del chico; mientras el le rozaba la espalda…

Draco sintió como Ginny se acercaba cada vez mas a su cuerpo, y manteniendo los ojos cerrados, le siguió acariciando la espalda… sintió la respiración de la chica en la cara; abrió los ojos, y busco directamente los labios de la muchacha.

Comenzaron a besarse de forma desesperada; Draco bajo su mano por la espalda de la chica; manoseo el generoso trasero que ésta poseía y le termino de recorrer una pierna entre caricias

Ginny gimio entre beso y Draco rió por dentro.. se separo de ella bruscamente y la miro fijo

-fue suficiente- sentencio volteándose para dormir. ¿Acaso no era su turno de manejar las situaciones? Por mas difícil que fuera se debía controlar. No podía permitir que una mocosa lo manejara a su antojo.

El cuarto quedo en silencio. Espero reacción de la chica pero nada. Solo silencio. Enojado, acomodo la almohada y se dispuso a dormir, mientras sentía como la pelirroja se movia a su costado.

-No soy el reemplazo de nadie, Weasley- dijo forzándose a sonar calmado

-Pfff jajaja- rio ella- reemplazo de quien?- pregunto tontamente

-Del cara rajada ese de novio que tenes- le contesto el en tono burlon

-Tal vez es al revés.. no te parece?- solto de forma intrigante- no podemos dejar que nos vean juntos Drakin..

-Blablabla-respondio el y alejo su cuerpo del de la chica. Realmente, era medio estúpida..

**[νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв**

-LEVANTENSEEENN!!- gritaba alguien- VAMOOSS GATITOS BONITOOSS

Draco abrió un ojo y lo volvió a cerrar. Abrio los dos ojos y se encontró de frente con una cara blanca y pecosa.

Ginny seguía durmiendo.

Detrás de ella, parado al costado de la cama, estaba Blaise Zabinni.. bastante alegre, con una botella de licor de chocolate en la mano..

-Vamos nena, corretee- le decía a Ginny mientras la empujaba hacia Draco- Movete que también quiero entrar- ordeno mientras Ginny, aun dormida, se movia hacia el medio de la cama.

Y ahí estaban los tres, Draco y Ginny apretujados de costado y Blaise muy comodamente echado mirando hacia el techo.

El recién llegado comenzó a contarles de su noche pero los otros dos no lo escuchaban. Parecia como si recién se hubiera acostado cuando el Slytherin llego y estaban tan dormidos que no podía hablar

Un ruido sordo hizo que tanto rubio como pelirroja saltaran de la cama: Zabinni se habia caído de la cama y se reia ensordecedoramente

-La puta madree Blaise- grito Draco mientras ayudaba al castaño a ponerse en pie- No podes ser tan pancho!

-Jajajajajajajaja-se reía él- Hola Weasley!- saludo sonriente a la chica mientras le ofrecia la botella vacia del licor- Mira Draco la novia de Potter esta en tu cama!- decía abrazando a Draco- ehh primera noche ya ya ..-le preguntaba a Ginny mientras hacia gestos de cuernos con las manos

-Que hora es?-pregunto Ginny ignorando al amigo de Malgoy

-yy.. son como cerca de las 6- contesto Blaise pronunciando mas la sonrisa..- que cosa.. hace mas de 6 horas que estas aca ehh! Jijiiss

-Shh!!-dijo Draco- hay alguien afuera- susurro. Los tres se quedaron en silencio. Sabían que si alguien entraba en la habitación y los encontraba asi era una riesgo. Miraron hacia la puerta y sintieron como los pasos se detenían al frente de ella.

Se miraron entre si y esperaron un rato hasta sentir que los pasos comenzaban a alejarse.

-Bien groso, segui asi- le dijo el rubio a Zabinni

-jaja que graciosa situación-festejo Zabinni levantando la botella- es mejor que me vaya.. tres es multitud- apremio y le dio cachetadas amistosas a su amigo

Antes de que pudieran detenerlo, Zabinni se encontraba en la puerta

-Che pelirroja- llamo desde la puerta- sabes que lo que pasa en este cuarto, queda en este cuarto- informo y le hizo los gestos de cuernos nuevamente.

Ninguno lo detuvo. Blaise se fue con su borrachera a deambular por Dios sabia donde..

Draco volvió a la cama para dormir. Luego de un rato sintió que la chica le decía

-No soy tan fea..

Draco se desperezo y se sento al borde de la cama. Vio que la pelirroja estaba parada frente al espejo y se desprendía la camisa.

-fea?- interrogo el sarcásticamente.

Ginny lo miro a través del espejo. Comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras comenzaba a echar hacia atrás su camisa, mirándose su cuerpo en el espejo. Comenzó a apretujarse los desnudos pechos con ambas manos mientras seguía moviendo sinuosamente las caderas. Volvio a mirar al rubio atraves del espejo, pero este seguía quieto.

Se mordió el labio inferior y se acaricio la cintura. Se dio vuelta y camino hacia el chico y se paro frente a el.

Le acaricio una mejilla y lentamente comenzó a bajar su mano hacia la tanga. Acaricio el lugar suvamente con un dedo y largo un suspiro. Su espectador la seguía en silencio. Él estaba endurecido.

Ginny cerro los ojos y metió su otra mano bajo la tanga pero sintió que la agarraban de los muslos.

Malfoy la trajo hacia si y le beso el ombligo. Agarro la tanga por adelante y tiro de ella para que se enterrara en lo profundo de la muchacha. Con la otra mano, tomo la tanga por atrás y volvió a tirar. Ginny ahogo un grito y comenzó a masajearse un pecho mientras Draco repetía el procedimiento masturbándola.

El rubio se cansío de aquel juego y tomo las manos de la chica para posarlas en su miembro. Instintivamente, la pelirroja se agacho y se ubico entra las piernas abiertas del Slytherin. Le bajo rápidamente el bóxer y Draco tomo entre sus manos su miembro totalmente endurecido y comenzó a tocarlo ferozmente.

Ginny lo miraba llena de deseo cuando la otra mano del rubio la tomo por la nuca y obligo a que recibiera con la boca aquella fiera… ella obedeció lo que le pedían tratando de que le entrara entero pero era algo imposible. Comenzo a alternar entre la boca y las manos incentivada por los dedos del rubio que se hundían en la cabellera pelirroja..

Draco largo un gemido.. era impresionante todo lo que podía llegarle a hacer esa chica..

Al momento de correrse, la saco de la boca de la pelirroja y le descargo en el pecho desnudo, llegando al extasis total.

Miro el cuerpo de su amante; el semen le bajaba lentamente hacia en tronco.

Con un dedo, Ginny levanto un poco del mismo y lo llevo a su boca con un gesto de placer. Sonrio al cruzar su mirada con la del rubio pero él hizo una mueca. No.

Se levanto y suavemente acosto a la muchacha en el piso alfombrado. Comenzó a acariciarle el muslo y subió lentamente hacia la chata panza de la chica.. tomo con un par de dedos un poco de su semen el que seguía esparciéndose lentamente, los miro y sin dudarlo, los llevo a la boca de ella.

Ginny los lamio sensualmente y luego los abrigo con su boca…

-Va a se mejor que te vayas a limpiar- le dijo Draco al oído- no quiero problemas- y se levanto. Busco sus bóxers y se los calzó. Miro a la Weasley que apenas se habia sentado en el suelo

-Ahí esta el baño..-le indico el rubio señalando la puerta verde oscura- aunque ya lo conoces

-Pero..-protesto ella confundida

-pero nada- le corto- me voy a bañar.

**[νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв**

**FIIINN DEL CAPITULO N°2**

**[νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв**

Holaa!!!

Bueno.. aca estoy yo de vuelta XD

Dejándoles un nuevo capitulo.. que bueno espero que les guste!!!

Y nada.. chee.. dejen **_comentarios que es gratis :D_**

Porfaa!

Me gustaría ver la aceptación q tiene:D

Reciboo todo!!

Desde yaa gracias!!

Vicko..


	3. Chapter 3

**_"Sos tan Espectacular qe no podrias ser Mia nada mas.."_**

**Capitulo n° 3:**

Se pararon frente al retrato de Sir Prenny; un hombre de unos 45 años que posaba gloriosamente sentado tras un escritorio y rodeado por montículos de monedas de oro.

Sir Prenny, con una sonrisa arrogante, miro a los chicos mientras se paraba de su asiento y se acomodaba la túnica.

-Al parecer hoy sera una noche de juegos?- pregunto con altivez a los muchachos

-Si- contestaron al unísono el rubio y el castaño

-No dudo de que esos bolsillos vienen llenos- comento de forma halagadora a los jóvenes parados frente suyo- entonces ahora si podría preguntarles.. cual es la fuente que hace a la alegría de una persona?- pregunto luego de que los chicos le sonrieran y le mostraran algunas bolsitas llenas de oro.

-El dinero- le contestaron fugazmente los muchachos.

Sir Prenny asintió con una pequeña reverencia y el cuadro se hizo a un lado.

Draco y Blaise se abrieron paso hacia una lujosa sala verde musgo y plateado, con mesas de billar.

Dos elfos se acercaron a ellos y tomaron sus capas.

-Ya llego alguien?- le pregunto Draco al elfo que ahora sostenía su capa negra del colegio

-Si- contesto el con su voz chillona- hay alrededor de 20 personas señor.

Malfoy asintió con la cabeza y siguió su camino junto a Blaise hasta cruzar por una cortina también del color verde musgo, y el escenario cambio.

Si bien todo seguía en los tonos del verde y el plateado, las mesas allí eran de poker y algunas de carreras, había alrededor de 20 muchachos en dichas mesas charlando agradablemente, apostando, jugando su dinero.

Aquella sala había sido creada, según le había contado Lucius, por una "elite" de antepasados de slytherin hacia casi 150 años, y solo se les permitía el acceso a sus descendientes siempre y cuando pertenecieran a esa casa.

Las paredes estaban adornadas con retratos de las personas que habían sido parte de esta elite, del techo colgaban arañas con velas mágicas que no se consumían y telas verdosas.

-Malfoy, Zabini!- llamaron desde una mesa. El rubio se volteo y encontró a Smith, un muchacho del mismo curso que ellos. Se acercaron y tomaron asiento en las dos sillas que estaban libres en la mesa

-No pensábamos verlos hoy aquí- comento amigablemente Thompson, el compañero de juego de Smith.

Comenzaron a jugar.

-Asi que sigues soltero, Draco?- Pregunto luego de charlar por un largo rato Smith

-Si- respondio con sequedad el chico- Bueno, digamos que no ando en nada serio

-jajaja nunca andas en nada serio vos- acoto Thompson sonriente

-Y bueno, son las cosas de la vida- acompaño el rubio con otra sonrisa

-Pero podrías estar con la que quisieras- dijo Smith- O sacarte las ganas con la que cualquiera- agrego rápidamente

-Nadie dice que no lo haga..

-Asi esta bien… no es bueno que todos se enteren con quien te acuestas o no- comento Smith mientras miraba concentrado sus cartas- después andan diciendo barbaridades como que estas de novio y nada que ver..

-Claro, claro- aporto Blaise mientras chasqueaba los dedos. Un elfo apareció a su costado

-Desea algo, señor?- Pregunto haciendo una reverencia

-Si… tráenos 4 copas de vino- pidió sin mirarlo. El elfo se esfumo y volvió a aparecer transcurridos pocos segundos con una bandeja y cuatro copas de vino, luego volvió a desaparecer.

Habían pasado 3 días de aquel episodio en su cuarto con la pelirroja. Desde ese día no había sabido nada de ella; pareciera ser que lo evitaba o algo por el estilo.

No la veía en los pasillos del castillo, ni en los terrenos y ni hablar del Gran Salón.

había pensado visitar "su" mazmorra, pero no sabia que esperar si llegaba a visitarla.. después de todo, lo mas seguro es que no la iba a encontrar..

Rumores corrian muchos; unos decian que verdaderamente ella salía con Potter pero otros decian todo lo contrario

-Fíjate en Potter y la hermana del pobre-comento Zabini mirando de reojo a Malfoy- Se los ve un dia de la mano y capaz que solo fue una noche de sexo, pero para todos ya están casandose

Los tres chicos rieron y Malfoy se forzó a esbozar una sonrisa burlona. Mataría a Zabini esa misma noche…

-Bueno, pero según lo que me comento Emma, fue un mal entendido- soltó rápidamente Smith…

Ahora lo entendía.. después de todo, su compañero de cuarto no era tan estupido como creía.. Smith salia con Emma, una chica que pertenecia a Gryffindor, compañera de Ginny.. su Ginny… y después de todo, Smith era bastante.. lengua suelta..

-Al parecer Potter tomo cariño por la pelirroja, y esa noche el se había sentido mal.. Justo la chica llego a la Sala Común (quien sabe de donde) a la madrugada, y encontró a Harry sentado en uno de los sillones, y se quedaron charlando hasta el amanecer.. y bueno, por eso se los vio tan juntos al otro dia- contó Smith alegre de poder compartir el tema con sus compañeros

-también me gustaría que una chica como la Weasley me consolara- dijo Thompson encogiéndose de hombros

-Jajaja- rió indiferente Malfoy- podría ser, podría ser.. quien sabe cuantas maravillas hará esa mujer..

Entonces ¿se había confundido? Una vez mas había juzgado a su parecer y no como debía ser.. trato de seguir con el juego adelante pero no podía…

Luego de 10 minutos perdidos, decidió excusarse y se retiro "a dormir"

-No te preocupes Malfoy, no haré ruido cuando llegue- dijo Blaise tratando de hacer un chiste..- si es que te encuentro- termino sonriente,

Malfoy fue con el paso mas calmado y rápido que consiguió hasta la salida.

La antesala con mesas de billar estaba algo llena; un elfo se le acerco y le entrego su capa a la vez que le ofrecía una reverencia.

El retrato de Sir Prenny se hizo a un costado y el salio con paso firme

-¿Una mala noche, señor Malfoy?- le pregunto el retrato decepcionado

-No- le dijo el calmado- solo cansancio.

Se dirigió hacia las escaleras y comenzó a bajarlas..

Eran las 22.50… Muy temprano como para encontrarla allí..

Llego a la Sala Común de Slytherin y paso directo a su habitación. Busco su mochila y revolvió dentro de ella en busca de su capa.. ¿Dónde diablos la había metido?

"TOC TOC".. perfecto.. golpeaban la puerta..

-Quien es?- pregunto enojado Malfoy

-Yooo!- contesto la voz de Pansy Parkinson

"_LA PUTA MADRE_" penso para sus adentros.

-Que pasa?- grito mientras iba a revolver la cómoda en busca de la capa

-Puedo pasar?- pregunto la chica ansiosa

-NOOOOOO- le grito mientras tiraba la ropa de los cajones. Ahí estaba, doblada… la saco y la extendió-QUIERO DORMIR- le dijo esperanzado de que dejaría de molestar

-COMO QUIERAS!- contesto ella enojada tras la puerta

Malfoy espero unos segundos y volvió a mirar el reloj. 23.04. Bien..

Abrió lentamente la puerta y para su suerte, no había nadie tras ella.

Cruzo la Sala Común bajo su capa invisible y trato de moverse lo mas rápido posible para llegar a la mazmorra… 23.10…

Abrió la puerta torpemente, esperando encontrar a alguien adentro.. pero no había nadie…

Entro algo colgado, y se apoyo contra la pared. Se quito de encima la capa y se toco el pelo.

Si todo era como le había dicho Smith en la Sala de Juegos, se había equivocado muuuy feo..

Recorrió la ex sala de transformaciones.. que vacía que estaba.. Acostumbrado a verla con distintas decoraciones, esta vez parecía desnuda… una débil luz proveniente de la luna se filtraba por la ventana de la sala, alumbrando apenas un triste y vació piso.

Miro el reloj… 23:28

Dos minutos mas para esperar que ella cruzara esa puerta…

Apenas había vuelto a bajar la cabeza cuando sintió el picaporte girar.

Miro incrédulo, y por el marco de la puerta, se marco la figura de la pelirroja…

El chico avanzo lentamente pero firme hacia ella.

-Pensé que no vendrías- le dijo como ella lo hacia siempre

-Yo también pensé lo mismo..- contesto ella mirándolo desafiante- ni siquiera se por que lo hice

Ginny entro y cerro la puerta.

Estuvieron en silencio por un largo rato, como si trataran de ignorarse.

Malfoy sabia que no ganaria nada manteniendose con su postura de niño caprichoso, y que a la vez perderia a alguien por la cual se había estado jugando todo el tiempo…

Mientras que Ginny sabia lo mal que había estado querer hacerle pasar celos al rubio, que tal vez había sido muy inmaduro de su parte… pero… había sido solo un juego…

Aun asi, a pesar de todo, Malfoy seguía consiente de que para ella todo era un juego… nunca lo entendería ni vería como el lo hacia..

-Lo de Potter fue un GRAN malentendido- dijo finalmente ella sin mirarlo

-Ya lo se- contesto el arrastrando las palabras

-Lo que paso fue qu...-pero no pudo seguir hablando, Malfoy se le había acercado peligrosamente y había posado su mano en el hombro de la muchacha

-Te extrañe estos días- le dijo mientras le besaba la mejilla- mis días sin vos parecían una mentira- le comento mientras que le hacia retroceder.

La espalda de Ginny choco contra la pared de la mazmorra y miro con un fingido sentimiento de terror en los ojos a Malfoy.

Draco se junto un poco mas con ella y le beso ferozmente el cuello.. El esplendido aroma que se reprendía de allí lo hipnotizo instantáneamente; las manos de la pelirroja que le recorrían la espalda parecían suaves a pesar de que todavía se les interponía la camisa entre piel y piel…

Ginny soltó un mmmm al sentir los devoradores besos del rubio en su cuello..

Malfoy, conciente de esto, sintió la necesidad de más..

La pelirroja ladeo un poco mas la cabeza y Draco le comenzó a desprender la camisa.. Poso una mano sobre el pecho de la chica y comenzó a masajearlo hasta sentir el pezón bien erecto, mientras que le posaba la otra mano en la cadera y la juntaba con su cuerpo..

-Duro- califico Ginny de manera afectada al sentir el sexo rubio contra ella.

Draco sonrió maliciosamente- MUY DURO- le susurro al oído y la beso de forma lujuriosa, apoyándola nuevamente contra la pared.

Rodeo con sus manos la estrecha cintura de la Gryffindor; separo sus labios de los suyos y le acaricio la lengua con la suya… Movió suavemente sus caderas hacia delante, aprisionando la parte baja de la chica entra la pared y el, por lo que la respuesta fue un nuevo gemido.

Victoria.

-Te gusta?- le pregunto Malfoy sensualmente

-DEMASIADO- le contesto agitada

Draco miro a la muchacha. Varias partes de su cuerpo y cara habían tomado un color rojizo que contrastaban con su blanca piel.

-No aguanto mas- le comento con una mirada implorante la pelirroja al chico- lo necesito- las manos de ella estaban desprendiendo el cinturón- YA- pidió al momento que le bajaba en cierre al pantalón…

Tal vez ella no lo había notado, pero el también lo necesitaba y demasiado.

El pantalón cayó al piso y le siguió el bóxer del rubio

-MIRAME- le ordeno este a su amante

Ella obedeció inmediatamente.

Malfoy la elevo y ella ajusto sus piernas en la cadera del chico

Rápidamente, Draco le levanto la pollera y hurgo entre las entrepiernas de la chica para correrle la bombacha y al hacerlo, sintió la excitación de la misma..

-Me vas a matar- le dijo el rubio mientras la miraba a los ojos

-Vos me estas matando- contesto ella- no puedo soportar esto- le dijo casi inaudiblemente

-Shhh- la cayo el y la apoyo contra la pared.

Le beso uno de los pechos; la elevo un poco más y la dejo caer fuertemente sobre su miembro erecto; mientras sentía como al mismo momento ella se agarraba más fuerte de su cuello y soltaba un grito de placer…

**//νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв//**

**Fiiinnnn Del Capitulo 3!!**

ARRE! Volvi!! Jaja

Bueno dejo ahora el cap 3 xq tengo encima los cuatrimestrales y se qe si no lo subo ahora no lo voy a hacer hasta después de diciembre..

asi que ahí lo tienen..

Bueno, agradecimientos?? Claro! A:

Martina,,

lunatipola,,

Karenki,,

Wild Heart Of Dragon,,

Phyro Y. Waterfordt,,

Aniumalfoy,,

Ro,,

Gracias x los comentss!!

Y bueno este cap va para esas personas, graciass!!

Yy sigan comentando :S

Como les dije, es gratisssssssssssss!

**Vick..**

**//νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв//**


	4. Chapter 4

**Atencion: Dejo un nuevoo cap,, unaa qerida amiga que leyo mi fic me hizo sentirrr culpable por tanto sexo :S asi qe este cap te lo dedico a vos, Roxxie, y nada, ustedes me diran como les gusta mass!!!**

**ahora sii, los dejo para que lean, **

**Gracias a los qe me dejan comentarios del fic, y los que noo, bueno, nada animense y dejeen asi yo sepa sin continuar estooo.. :)**

_..Un corazon distraido puede arrastrar tu destino.._

**Capitulo 4..**

Rió con ganas cuando vio como Goyle se atragantaba con una espina de pescado e iba tomando un color morado en los cachetes de su redonda cara, mientras Crabe y Parkinson trataban de hacer que el pasara la pequeña espina con agua.

Blaise miro el espectáculo que estaban dando esos tres y negó con la cabeza..

-Terminaste?- le pregunto a Malfoy que seguia riendo descontrolado

-No, no- contesto entre carcajadas mientras se acomodaba el pelo

-Dale Draco, este show es cualquiera- le replico Blaise como si estuviera tratando con gente de cuarta.

Draco levanto la servilleta que tenia sobre sus piernas y se dispuso a salir del Gran Salon acompañado de su compañero de cuarto, mirando a todos con altivez.

-Mi madre me mando una carta- le comento Blaise cuando llegaban a las puertas, donde un grupo de chicas de 4 año de Gryffindor los miraban acosadoramente. Draco miro de reojo a Blaise; le estaba guiñando el ojo a una de aquellas chicas, la cual sonreia tontamente y se codeaba con la de su izquierda- Pobres ilusas- Dijo al cruzar por las puertas del Gran Salon..- Como sea – siguió luego de una breve pausa- Decía que habia recibido la invitacion de tus padres… y tal como te lo habia informado uno de tus viejos elfos, piden presencia de la familia, o por lo menos una presencia parcial de toda la familia.

-O sea.. que vas a ir?- interrogo Draco algo esperanzado. Eran las bodas de plata de Lucius y Narcisa; e iban a dar una fiesta de etiqueta en la mansión de los Malfoy la noche de ese viernes, y, como era una noche mas que especial, su padre se habia metido en la cabeza que debía invitar a todas las familias mas importantes e influyentes que conociera, lo que incluía padres e hijos

-Si, por supuesto… el permiso esta dado ya por Dumbledore- le contesto sonriendo ampliamente- de verdad, esa noche va a ser una "QUEE NOCHEE"- exclamo con emocion

-Si, si..-contesto Draco sin una pizca de emocion, mirando al frente mientras seguia caminando en compañía de Blaise..

**-νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв-**

Reconoció la figura de su padre inmediatamente.

Lucius caminaba con pasos largos pero majestuosos, con la cabeza erguida, sin mirar atrás, y en su cara aparecía la tipica mirada de desprecio en cuanto alumno que no perteneciera a Slytherin se le cruzara por el camino… y venia acompañado de Snape…

Draco se enderezo totalmente y le ordeno a Crabe y Goyle que se callaran.

-Si Severus, si, por que si no estas alli seria muy frustrante para Narcisa si no estuvieras.. ya sabes- escucho Draco que su padre le decia a Snape

-Esta bien Lucius, voy a hacer lo que pueda; no se si Dumbledore me dejara salir- Le contestaba el profesor de pociones. Draco se adelanto un poco y salio por la derecha de los dos hombres que frenaron en cuanto lo vieron

-Draco!- exclamo Lucius con una sonrisa de satisfacción- Cada vez mas grande muchacho- comento mientras le palmeaba el hombro..-Justamente iba a buscarte, ya sabes, en diez minutos debemos partir- le dijo mientras revisaba un reloj de oro en su muñeca.

-Si!- contesto Draco sin entusiasmo- solo tengo que buscar el equipaje..

-Nada de equipaje, nada!, vas a casa, no a un campamento- sentencio Lucius de forma exuberante- a demas vuelves mañana a la tarde… y… Oh, Crabe, Goyle- dijo al notar la presencia de los dos chicos- me imagino que estan bien.. cada vez ocupan mas espacio ustedes dos eh- agrego con algo de ironia. Draco sonrio, a decir verdad, Crabe y Goyle debian aumentar al menos por semana un kilo- Si, si, ya lo creo que son mas grandes.. como sea, hoy los espero a la noche!! Sus padres no tardaran en sacarlos de este..- Lucius parecio pensar la palabra correcta para describir el Hogwarts, pero parecia no poder definirse..- Bueno, nose, digamos colegio..

Draco solto una pequeña risa y miro a Snape que seguia quieto y sin moverse.

De reojo vio como Crabe y Goyle asentían con su cabeza ante las palabras de su padre y lo recordo.. no se habia despedido de Ginny.. y hacia dos noches que no la veia.. si se iba, iban a suponer que iba a ser una noches mas..

-Pa, una sola cosa quiero sacar de mi cuarto y vuelvo- Aviso Draco y salio corriendo sin esperar la respuesta negativa de su padre.

Corrio hasta estar seguro que lo habian perdido de vista. La verdad es que no tenia idea de donde estaba ella, y si es que estaba en clases la verdad que estaba perdiendo su tiempo..

Donde estaba Blaise? Ese siempre sabia todo.. ohh claroo, a Blaise lo habian ido a buscar en el almuerzo.. Miro su reloj; eran las 14.10..

Respiro hondo, y una puerta a su izquierda se abrió.

Un niño de contextura pequeña salio de esa mazmorra, algo apresurado, cerrando de un golpe la puerta.

Draco entrecerro los ojos y trato de ubicar quien era.. Claro! Era ese tal Creevy, o Heavy, o Dios sabia como; amigo y compañero de Ginny.. el obsesionado por Potter.. Sintio su cara enrojecer al acordarse de Potter pero recordó por que se habia escapado de su padre, por lo que corrio detrás del niño, que al ser mas bajo que el y tener piernas mas cortas, pudo alcazarlo al poco tiempo

-Hey, niñoo!- Gruño Draco mientras se ponia frente a el para impedirle el paso.

El chico se paro en seco y trastabillo hacia atrás. Draco noto como la cara del chico palidecía un poco y como no quería hacer contacto con sus ojos grises. Ah, un pequeño bastante asustadizo la verdad.

-Eres compañero de la Weasley?-Pregunto tratando de marcar un gran desprecio. El chico que tenia en frente asintio levemente, sin mirarlo.

-Y esta en esa mazmorra de la que acabas de salir..?- volvio a preguntar, a lo que el chico volvio a asentir-Esa mazmorra es la de Historia de la Magia, si? Y ella esta dentro?- pregunto con algo de impaciencia. Observo detenidamente al chico y vio como asentía tímidamente- FUERA DE MI VISTA- le grito cuando este comenzaba a levantar la cabeza y lo miraba. Al parecer, el chico habia decidido sin pensarlo dos veces en que lo que habia ordenado Draco era algo que debia ser cumplido, y habia salido corriendo nuevamente. Draco solto una risotada y camino hacia la mazmorra. Toco la puerta levemente y abrio sin esperar respuesta

Todo un curso de Gryffindor y otro de Revenclaw estaban alli sentados, muchos de ellos dormian mientras que otros garabateaban en los pergaminos algo que seguramente no eran apuntes, y frente a ellos, se encontraba Binns, el unico profesor fantasma de todo Hogwarts

Draco se aclaro la garganta sonoramente para interrumpir la leccion de Binns, el cual no se inmuto del intruso

-Profesor Binns?- Pregunto Draco con un tono de exasperación

-Oh, Draco Malfoy- dijo el con una voz que daban ganas de dormir- que deseas?

-Hablar..- se callo rapidamente y tomo aire- El profesor Snape desea hablar con Weasley

-Oh, no, pero creo que te confundiste de clase.. ningun Weasley se encuentra aquí presente.

Todos rieron sonoramente. Era claro que el hecho de que Draco hubiera entrado en la clase y encima buscara a alguien de la familia Weasley era mas interesante que las tonteras que hablaba Binns.

Ginny se levanto de uno de los ultimos asientos de la mazmorra y miro con desagrado a su profesor

-Claro que la hay, a menos que me haya muerto y ahora sea un fantasma y nadie me haya avisado- Contesto algo enojada mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y se paraba junto a Draco. Las risas se hicieron mas fuertes

Ginny salio de la mazmorra antes de escuchar un "Ve tranquila entonces" que le habia dicho Binns y miro a Draco

-Que quiere Snape?- pregunto mientras caminaba directo hacia las mazmorras de pociones

-En realidad, era yo el que queria hablar contigo- Le informo mientras la alcanzaba. Se pararon en el medio del pasillo, y sintio como Ginny lo miraba como tratando de descifrar un misterio.

Miro detrás de la pelirroja y vio una pequeña puerta, la abrio y se metio en ella, esperando que Ginny lo siguiera pero no lo hizo..

-Em.. Virginia?-llamo el confuso-Estoy aca

-Ya se..- contesto ella- pero.. o sea, es un armario, loco!- dijo ella mientras lo miraba de forma rara. Draco puso su cara que decia ¿SI?-ERA-UN-ARMARIO?-SI-NO-ME-DECIAS-NO-ME-DABA-CUENTA y al entenderlo, Ginny entro con el.

-Rapido, mira, no tengo tiempo, mi papa me espera un piso abajo- comenzó a hablar rapidamente pero sintio como uno de los dedos de Ginny se posaban en sus labios. Con la luz que entraba por el vidrio en la puerta miro los ojos marrones de la pelirroja y quedo en silencio

-Se que Lucius esta un piso abajo esperando por vos.. que hoy a la noche es la cena de etiqueta por el aniversario de plata de tus padres.. que te vas ahora y vas a volver mañana recien.. y muy cansada por supuesto.. no necesitaba que me lo dijeras, rubio- comento ella tranquilamente

-Como es posible que supieras todo eso?- pregunto el intrigado mientras sentia que el espacio entre los dos se reducia. Cuando ya respiraban el mismo aire, escucho la voz de la pelirroja que decia bien bajito..

-Siempre se todo, Malfoy.. no sos tan especial eh?..

pero la callo con un beso.

Apenas habian tocado sus labios pero se sentia sofocado, con falta de aire..

Como siempre, otra vez, el fuerte perfume de la Weasley le invadia los sentidos, y las manos de la chica en su cuello no ayudaban para parar el encierro en el que se sentia sumido... sintio el choque de su lengua con la suya, como se acariciaban salvajemente.. como ella le acariciaba una mejilla.. como ella respiraba ruidosamente.. como ella..

-Draco, Lucius esta un piso abajo esperandote- dijo ella al momento en que se habian separado bruscamente.

Abrio los ojos al caer de nuevo contra la realidad y volvio a pararse totalmente derecho, acomodando su camisa y tratando de alisar la capa. Miro a la pelirroja, la cual se estaba peinando, recogiendo el rojo y furioso pelo en una cola de caballo mientras le sonreia misteriosamente..- Nos vemos, rubio.. Te prometo que no me vas a extrañar esta noche- Le dijo guiñandole un ojo y salia de aquel armario y cerraba la puerta tras de ella.

Draco solto un suspiro.. Una vez mas.. si tenia una debilidad, era mas que obvio.. Gracias a Dios solo dos personas la conocian. Sonrio nuevamente, pero como siempre, ella lo habia vuelto a dejar con dudas.. siempre sabia todo, siempre podia hacer de todo.. si habia algo que no le gustaba de la pelirroja eran sus misterios.. Miro el reloj, 14.20.. o se apuraba o Lucius lo mataba..

**-νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв.νв-**

Draco camino lentamente por los terrenos de la mansión.. Noviembre estaba casi llegando a su fin..

Se tildo mirando los pavos reales albinos que se paseaban majestuosamente cuando comenzo a sentir voces en la parte delantera de la casa.. seguramente los invitados ya estaban llegando..

Se apresuro para entrar en la casa, recorrio varias salas hasta llegar a una con espejos y miro su reflejo… La tunica negra estaba perfecta, el cuello alto le calzaba justo.. el pelo rubio hacia atrás.. salio de la sala y se dirigio al salon de fiestas.

Este era bastante grande, al menos eran como cuatro habitaciones juntas y la pared contraria a la que el habia entrado era toda vidriada, dando vista y salida a una galeria con postes blancos, y mas alla de esta galeria, un patio amplio con una fuente en el medio, lleno de banquitos de plaza; guiados con caminos de piedra que bajaban hasta perderse en el terreno..

El salon de fiestas estaba adornado en colores negro, blanco y gris, con un escenario en el fondo, un espacio como para que la gente bailara y mas atrás sillones y sofas en los mismos colores que los adornos.. Los elfos caminaban por entre las personas ofreciendoles bebidas y comidas..

A traves de la pared vidriada, contemplo que las mujeres estaban vestidas de blanco y los hombres de negro, tal como decia la tarjeta, los cuales charlaban entre ellos mientras recibian gustosos lo que los elfos llevaban en sus bandejas..

Cerro los ojos, fuertemente y se preparo para poner su mejor cara. Cruzo el salon con paso decidido y comenzo a saludar a cuanta persona se le cruzara.

-Draco- le llamo una vieja bruja que llevaba un horroroso sombrero blanco sobre su cabello canoso- Draco, muchacho, como estas!?- Pregunto muy emocionada mientras le daba dos besos como saludo.

-Muy bien- sonrio Draco tratando de recordar el nombre de la mujer, sabiendo que era en vano. No conocia a todos en aquel patio, y trato de divisar a sus padres pero estaban muy lejos, ocupados con el hermano de ministro de la magia..

-Se nota- comento la vieja bruja esbozando una sonrisa- Tal vez no me conozcas, pero soy amiga de la familia, si, si- le dijo la vieja mas sonriente aun.. "genial!, como si fuera la unica amiga en la familia" penso Draco malhumorado, pero por fuera sonriendo amablemente..- Martha Simmons- siguió ella como si no fuera nada importante que el no se acordara de ella. Draco la miro agradablemente tratando de recordar si alguna vez habia sido nombrada en alguna charla pero no.. deseo que la vieja se alejara, que dejara de mirarlo como inspeccionandolo, pero cuando estaba por disculpar para retirarse, la mujer le tomo del brazo- quisiera que conozcas a unas sobrinas.. son todas solteras- y antes que pudiera zafarse, se encontraba a la par de la fuente frente a tres jóvenes de entre 14 y 19 años que sonreian bobamente…

-Ella es Jo- dijo la vieja Martha cuando una de las chicas se le acerco y beso una mejilla..- ella es Beth- presneto mientras la segunda se acercaba a saludarlo- y por ultimo ella es..

Antes de que siquiera escuchara el tercer nombre, sintio una mano sobre su hombro. Volteo implorando que fuera su padre, pero se llevo una sorpresa mejor.. Blaise estaba ahora entre el y la vieja, mirandola con desagrado..

-Si, si, como sea que sea- escucho que decia el castaño- pero Draco no esta interesado en ninguna cazafortunas..

Lo unico que supo después, es que Blaise lo habia sacado de alli y ahora caminaban por uno de los caminitos hacia un banco alejado del patio…

Se sentaron bajo un farol que los iluminaba timidamente; la noche se elevaba a sus espaldas… Observaron la casa, cada vez con mas gente en ella, que disparaba mumullos y risas de la gente que caminaba en ella..

-Donde esta la diversión que me prometiste?- le pregunto Draco de mala gana a Blaise

-Ya va a llegar- le contesto su amigo acomodandose las mangas de la negra y fina tunica que vestia- De todas formas, acabo de estar con los del curso en la entrada...- comento aun ocupado con sus mangas- al parecer Lucius se empeño en que debes buscar una prometida o algo asi.. le preocupa que no estes de novio- termino lentamente mientras miraba al rubio para ver su reaccion.

Pero Draco continuo mirando la gente en la casa.. no era algo que le preocupaba, Lucius siempre decia eso en todas las reuniones para que la gente se le acercara...

Draco se levanto lentamente y se acomodo su tunica… miro a Blaise que ahora se encontraba de pie junto a el..

-Vamos compadre… vamos a comer algo- le dijo y empezo a subir al patio con la pequeña fuente..

Apenas se acercaron a las primeras personas, unos elfos se le acercaron para ofrecerles comida, estos tomaron algunos bocadillos y se sirvieron algo de vino.

Comenzaron a charlar con personas conocidas; varios Slytherins se encontraban alli esa noche.

Pero entonces Draco volteo levemente su cabeza en busca de sus padres y luego de unos segundos, ubico la larga cabellera rubia palida de su padre.. y unos segundos mas tarde noto como Narcisa se paraba junto a èl, ante una señora de unos 65 años, bastante elegante, acompañada de una joven de tez blanca, muy blanca, de pelo lacio y largo, rojizo y suelto..

Trato de mirar mas a las personas que charlaban con sus padres; pero la gente se interponia entre ellos. Codeo a Blaise y le apunto con la cabeza hacia donde se encontraban estas cuatro personas..

-Ven.. creo haber visto..- le dijo Draco pero no termino la frase. Sabia que si decir "creo haber visto a Virginia" iba a sonar como una locura y lo iba a dejar como un obsesionado.

Con largos pasos llego rapidamente al lugar; la mujer estaba de perfil a el, la joven dandole la espalda y enfrente de la joven Lucius, el cual miraba a su hijo por sobre el hombro de la muchacha

-Justo llego quien esperabamos!- exclamo Lucius mientras Narcisa se movia a un costado dejando entrar a Blaise y a Draco en la conversación.

La muchacha pelirroja lo miro divertida.. Si.. era ella.. tal vez ahora tenia el cabello completamente lacio; no llevaba su cola de caballo ni las acostumbradas ondas que se le formaban luego de mojarselo, pero era ella.. con sus pecas.. sus carnosos labios, sus ojos marrones almendrados.. y le sonreia con picardia, como siempre que se le ocurria algo..

-Mira Draco, esta es Meredith Marholl, la viuda de Joe Marholl- presento Lucius a su hijo con un tono en el que se daba a entender que era alguien importante- Y esta adorable señorita es su ahijada y heredera.. justamente estaba apunto de presentarnosla cuando llegaron..

-Oh si Lucius, siempre tan respetuoso tu..- dijo Meredith con voz algo ronca- Esta es mi ahijada y unica heredera, como bien lo dijiste, Virginia Weasley..

Entonces varias cosas pasaron a la vez. Narcisa abrio grande los ojos, tanto como un sapo, mientras miraba a Meredith y luego a Ginny; Lucius habia perdido un poco la postura y derramado un poco del champagne que bebia, Blaise se alejo buscando comida y Draco miro el interior del Salon de fiestas..

-Weasley, dijiste, querida Mer?- pregunto con voz pegajosa Narcisa

-Si- contesto la mujer con su voz ronca- ya sabes.. parientes.. como todas familias respetables, todas nos relacionamos..

-Tienes toda la razón Meredith- Comento Lucius elevando la voz, mientras observaba detenidamente a la pelirroja..-Tratos entre las mejores familias para continuar con lo mejor de esto- termino mientras bebia el contenido de la copa manteniendo los ojos fijos en la muchacha.

Pero no hubo tiempo para mas charla; en ese momento, las luces del patio se habian apagado, dejando que los faroles lo iluminaran levemente, y desde dentro del salon habia empezado a sonar un valls.

Lucius tomo la mano de su esposa y se dirigieron al centro del salon para abrir el baile ante la mirada de todos; Meredith se habia acercado a otras mujeres de su edad y cuchicheaban sobre los invitados..

Draco miro a Ginny, esta le sonreía

-Te gusto mi sorpresa?- le pregunto ella en un tono divertido

-Para nada Weasley- contesto el con desagrado- Para nada.

Paso por su costado y busco a Blaise; lo encontro charlando con su madre y otro señor mas.

-Vamos Zabini- le susurro al oido luego de saludarlos, y juntos se pararon junto a un arbusto mirando como parejas y parejas danzaban al compas de la musica..- Vos ya sabias todo esto, verdad?- pregunto enojado.

-Si..- le contesto Blaise sin entender los sentimientos de su amigo- no pense que te iba a caer mal saber todo esto.. es decir..

-Es decir, que estuve con una mentirosa..- le interrumpio el mas enojado aun- una mentirosa experta en fingir… que lo unico que sabe hacer es jugar conmigo..- Dijo amargamente mientras palpaba su tunica a la altura de la cader buscando sus cigarrillos..

-No Draco, no, nada que ver, estas confundiendo todo

-No Blaise, no confundo nada, es lo que ella hace para que yo crea que confundo todo- continuo luego de encender el cigarrillo

-Ella solamente penso que si te enterabas asi iba a ser algo bueno Draco, es decir, iba a quedar bien con todo el mundo en esta fiesta y ademas lo hizo para que tu padre

-BASTA BLAISE, BASTA- dijo apenas elevando la voz. Hizo una seca larga y miro los celestes ojos de su amigo- Ella siempre cree que lo que hace esta bien.. siempre hay que jugar su juego y encima lo hace sin dar explicaciones.. ya estoy harto, si ahora cree que es mi debilidad, le voy a demostrar que no me puede..

-Te estas apurando Malfoy- le dijo Blaise sosteniendole la mirada

-Yo me estoy apurando pero ella siempre tiene todo el tiempo del mundo- replico el rubio- Soporte mucho de ella, pero sabe que estuve por asi decirlo, viviendo una mentira, no me gusta para nada.. para nada Blaise.. y si vos te vas a empeñar en defenderla, dale, adelante- le dijo dandole una mirada dura- pero a mi no me hables

-Realemente sos un tarado- Le dijo Blaise mirandolo con odio- Siempre te voy a preferir a vos, pero como siempre, sabes que voy a tener la razon cuando vuelvas con ella

-No voy a volver..

-Si que lo vas a hacer

-Mi dispociosion ahora es no hacerlo.. y listo- contesto tajante

El aire se perfumo con un aroma fuerte pero femenino, pero Draco no se molesto en ver quien se les habia acercado; conocia ese perfume muy bien..

Agarro del brazo a Zabini cuando noto en el la intencion de alejarse del lugar, obligandolo a quedarse

-Vamos a caminar por los jardines, rubio?- pregunto la voz de la muchacha a sus espaldas

-No, estoy ocupado- le contesto mientras daba otra pitada

-Estas enojado?-Pregunto ella luego de un momento de silencion

-Enojado? No tengo por que..

-No se, tenes un tono raro..- dijo ella casi en un susurro- No interesa.. Buscame mas tarde.

Pero no hubo contestación. Draco espero un ratito para asegurarse que la chica ya se habia ido y recien solto el brazo de Blaise.

-Si yo fuera vos, la iria a buscar..- aconsejo Blaise algo molesto, agarrando el cigarrillo que Draco le tendia.

Pero Malfoy se encogio de hombros.

Miro el reloj; faltaba mucho para la media noche.

Pero igual, sabia que por mas necesidades o lo que fuere, no la buscaria en toda la noche..

No la buscaria ni en toda la noche, ni al dia siguiente al llegar al colegio..

No la buscaria..

No lo haria..

Sintio que un par de ojos hacia su derecha lo observaban.

Miro intrigado hacia el lugar, y choco con la mirada de Severus Snape.

Aflojo su tensa boca y solto algo que debia ser una sonrisa, aunque solo habia parecido una mueca.

Severus inclino su cabeza, dandole a entender que habia observado todo y le habia gustado lo que habia visto, entonces Draco amplio su mueca convirtiendola en una sonrisa..

Al menos alguien estaba siempre de acuerdo con el..

Y aunque Blaise dijera lo que dijera, Draco tenia razon.. por que solo a el le habian mentido de esa forma y ocultado algo tan importante, como que la chica con la que estaba era heredera de una gran fortuna guardada en Gringotts, y, aunque no por que fuera rica la hacia mas importante, pero eso le habria ahorrado muchas noches sin dormir, pensando como hablaria con Lucius lo que sentia por una traidora de sangre..


End file.
